


Admit it

by TheWolves24



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hate Sex, Idiots in Love, M/M, Riding, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolves24/pseuds/TheWolves24
Summary: They both need to admit what they do to each other.





	Admit it

Tony slapped Steve's hands away from his hips, growling down at the blonde.

"I told you, _no_ touching."

Steve huffed but clenched his fingers into the bed sheets, watching as Tony settled his weight on Steve's hips.

"After everything that happened between us, you're lucky I'm still using you like this at all." Tony grumbled, grinding down on Steve's hardness.

Steve glared at that omission, clenching his teeth together.

"Yeah? You're lucky I'm allowing you to. Considering your piss poor attitude."

Tony sneered, hoisting himself up, grabbing Steve's cock, aligning it with his hole.

"Allowing me? Face it Rogers, this spoiled, _smart_ mouthed brat has you wrapped around his finger."

At that, Tony sat himself on Steve fully, taking him in, making the air punch out of the super soldier.

Tony lifted his head back, gasping at the fullness, listening to the gasps and sighs that left the man beneath him.

"Yeah, you love it don't you? _Ugh_. Love what our fucking does to you. Admit it, **_Captain America_**."

Tony wound his hips in circles, lifting up a little with his thigh muscles, Steve's length leaving slightly to be forced back in.

Steve himself was halfway hearing the brunette riding him, only capable of watching the bunching muscles of Tony's thighs as he rose up and down.

 _Christ_.

"I-I'll admit it, if you, _agh_ , fuck, if you admit you'd be so empty without my cock filling you up. Admit it, Stark, **_Iron Man_**."

Tony whimpered at the words, sparks of arousal racing through him so intense, they sped up his movements.

"Oh please, I could find many men with a dick like yours." Tony gasped down at Steve, leaning forward to sneer in his face.

" _Nothing_ special, I assure you."

Steve felt the air crackle around him at the words. Snarling at the man atop him, he planted his feet down, lifted his hips and flipped them.

Tony gasped at the quickness of the position change, watching as Steve's blue eyes blazed down at him, big hands gripping his thighs, spreading his legs as wide as they could go, planting his ankles on Steve's shoulders.

The deepness took Tony's breath away, yet left him wanting more.

"Well Mr. Big man, what now?" Tony asked plainly challenging Steve.

Steve smirked, leaning forward, placing his lips to Tony's ear.

"Now, you're gonna shut your mouth and _take_ what I give you."

To drive his statement home, Steve thrusted hard, punching gasps out of the brunette, watching as brown eyes rolled back in pleasure.

"Take it Tony, goddamn you, fucking _take_ it."

"Only if you give it to me Roger's, fuck yes, damn, right there."

Steve kept his hips rolling, eyes never leaving Starks face, taking his pleasure, and giving it back tenfold.

Leaning forward more, Steve bent Tony almost in half, planting his hands beside Tony's head, now thrusting with feet and hips, rolling his pelvis in circles.

"You'll come this way Tony, with me fucking you just like this. That's it."

Tony himself was arched up, his mouth fallen open, broken sobs and gasps filling the air, his own hips trying to follow Steve's.

"F-fuck you." Tony managed to hiss, his hands falling on Steve's ass to clench the pale flesh, smacking both globes loudly.

Tony then pulled his right hand back, pushing his middle finger into his mouth, coating it in saliva. Brown eyes devoured Steve's baby blues as Tony slipped his hand back around to Steve's ass.

Steve groaned, feeling said finger run between his cheeks and push against his own hole, penetrating him and hooking up to graze his sensitive spot.

"Fuck!" Steve yelled, little whimpers leaving his mouth now.

Tony was faring no better as Steve's dick kept pushing against his sensitive spot, the deep slide knocking the air out of his lungs.

"Put my fucking legs down." He grit out, the fingering becoming more and more difficult.

Steve moved back, letting Tony's legs slip free and his thighs wound around his hips, the same finger slipping deep, now accompanied by a second.

Tony howled then, Steve's abdominals rubbing on his cock while Steve's cock rubbed his prostate.

Steve was trembling, heat bursting up his spine as Tony's fingers and tight hole wrenched him into orgasm.

"I'm gonna come Stark, and you will come with me." Steve ordered in his authoratative voice.

Tony gasped as Steve's pelvis humped hard against his cock, sending him thrashing against the bed, the orgasm running up his spinal cord to send bursts and bursts of light behind his eyes.

Steve was falling too, hard and fast, expletives in a thick Brooklyn accent spilling out, his hole clenching around Tony's fingers, his dick spewing out hot spurts of come inside Tony's ass.

It may have been minutes, hours or days before Tony got his heart rate under control. His eyes gained back their focus as a heavy weight laid on his right shoulder.

"Off." He grumbled to the blonde, the lax body moving to collapse in a heap by Tony's side.

"That was, holy fuck." Tony murmured, feeling the tidal wave of sleep trying to pull him under.

"Yeah, it was. We should engage in hate sex more often." Steve responded to his husband, wrapping his left arm around the brunettes waist.

Tony grunted and smiled, letting the blinding euphoria wash over him.

 

The End.


End file.
